My True Love
by x.Mayu.x
Summary: If you're searching for your True Love don't look in front of you or behind you but, always look beside you because the person you'll ever need is always there...[RinxLen] Rated T for some mild profanity
1. Chapter 1

**Mayu: **Rin Hatsune…I just got that name suddenly popping in my head and then I thought about a story plot where in Miku would be a mom because in a RinLen Fanfic (mostly) either Miku would be a friend or the antagonist in the relationship…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…sorry

* * *

**Len POV**

_' Isn't it strange how love can be the happiest thing ever, but also cause the most pain? And yet everyone keeps searching for it' _Like me…I'm still currently searching for my 'True Love', you know the feeling when I see her would make me say "You're my one and only" but the catch is I still haven't found the person…yet

So I won't stop searching for her even if it kills me, even if I'm still old, even if the world ends by a zombie apocalypse, even if-well you get the picture. What I know is that if I do find her, I will never ever let her go

**Rin POV**

Fear. It's what's holding me back from saying 'I Love You' if I told you that and you don't feel the same our friendship might shatter to pieces… Oh how I wanted to tell my best friend, Len Kagamine, that exact statement. Why is it that I fell in love with him anyway? He won't notice me because were best friends forever.

FOREVER-get what I'm saying I'm totally friend zoned by him *sigh* but one day, one day when I get rid of my fear, I would tell him how I really feel about him, that I love him more than just a friend. But for now I won't…

* * *

'First day of school' I let out a sigh as I walked to my classroom. Lots of familiar faces and new faces, I guess there are many transferees this year, huh. Finally, I found my classroom. Hmm, now where's Len?

Then a pair of arms wrapped around me tightly, 'Speak of the devil' "Hey, Rinny-kins!" I wriggled out of his hug and faced him with my arms crossed. "C'mon Lenny, you're acting like were not neighbors" I scoffed at him.

"Why don't you like me hugging you huh? Were best friends anyway so what's the big deal?" he placed his hand over my shoulder I noticed that he's taller than me by a few centimeters unlike when we were kids we had the same height. "When we were kids, remember, I always hug you when you were scared" I instantly blushed 'coz he kind of said it out loud and other people looked at us suspiciously.

Again, I shook his arm off. "That was when we WERE kids," I said emphasizing the word "And hello? Location: school gossip bloggers are roaming around I don't want people getting the wrong idea" I sat on the empty seat in the far front and Len followed after sitting next to me.

I continued another conversation, as soon as we both settled down, with a different topic, something that actually piques my interest when we're talking "So how's the search for your 'True Love'?" I asked him and he sighed disappointedly. "Still nothing, I guess she doesn't wanna show up,".

She. Is. Right. In. Front. Of. You! Ah, I just wanna freaking scream it in his face…

"Is that so? Well, it's okay I'm sure she'll come around eventually" I gave him a reassuring smile, 'Actually I meant to say I'm sure you'll see her when she's already right in front of you!' he smiled then nodded lightly. Suddenly his eyes sparkled, and then I noticed his mood changed. "Lenny, what's up your face is weird all of the sudden?"

He then shot me the brightest smile ever, "I think I just saw her" "What?" Did I hear it clearly? Of course I did. Finally he sees me… "She's over there she just entered" he pointed to someone behind me and I saw a blonde girl with long hair ponytailed on her side. I don't recognize her face though.

Tsk! Aw come on Rin you didn't think he meant you right? Part of me does and part of me just wants to punch myself for thinking so and hoping. I sighed heavily it's another girl then "Her?" I pointed to see if I was looking at the right person.

"Yeah, her, she's definitely the one, I'm sure" he kept glancing back at her and it pisses me off but I don't show it. "Great congratulations then, I'm happy for you" it took me great amount of effort to try sounding very happy. I mean he told me he found his 'True Love' in front of my face! I turned around not facing him and I frowned so that he won't see that I'm really devastated by this.

'Great, now I have a 0 percent chance at all' I sighed heavily. I'm curious of the new girl though, this is the first time I saw her at school. "Should I approach her now or something?" Len asked looking at the girl then at me.

"Well, uhm…I guess you should wait first, if you make a move now she might think you're a weirdo… I think she's a new student even"

"I guess I'll just wait for her to introduce then"

"Right, you should just wait until then, we're classmates anyway and don't worry she won't be gone from your presence in a long time" I can't believe I'm saying that to him, even though I don't want to. Len's my best friend so no use stopping me from helping him. "Thanks, Rinny"

"No problem" I faked a smile.

The bell rang and all the students are now settled down in their seats. Our homeroom teacher came in, it was Megurine-sensei. "Good morning class" she greeted with a warm smile. The whole class greeted back then she clasped her hands together. "Ok class since it's the first day, Introduce Yourself!" she beamed I clapped with the others but not as loudly as Len. 'Guess he's eager about knowing the new girl'

One by one the others introduced themselves and now it was my turn. I stood up "Hey, I'm Hatsune Rin…" suddenly the door swung open and a guy came in grabbing attention. "And you are?" Megurine-sensei was referring to the guy that just came in. "I'm Honne Dell, sensei" he introduced, sensei motioned him to sit. He smiled and nodded then sat down somewhere, she turned to me "Are you done Ms. Hatsune?" (**A/N: Miku?**)

"Yes, sensei" I smiled and sat down back to my seat. Then it was now the new girl's turn.

"Hi, my name is Akita Neru" she introduced with a warm smile. Len whispered to me "Her voice is pretty so is her name, now I'm getting all nervous"

"Don't worry you can pull it off" I patted his back and fake smiled.

* * *

It's lunch so I and Len walked together to the cafeteria.

"Wow, today is great start don't you think Rinny-kins?"

"It's just okay, I guess" I shrugged and we already entered the cafeteria. "Are you okay?" he must've noticed my strange attitude, how nice, but I guess he's still all lovey-dovey with Neru though.

"Of course I am!" I half-yelled trying not to sound defensive. "Then why sound so defensive huh?" he smirked.

"Am not!"

"Uh-huh"

"Hmp!" I scoffed then he chuckled, "You go buy some food first, I'll find us a table" he said then we parted directions. I quickly bought my food-just some ramen and orange juice and I spotted Len a few tables away.

"I'll stay here and you go buy your food" I placed my food on the table and sat as he left to buy his food. I started eating when someone came up beside me. "Excuse me"

"Yes?" I looked up to see a silver-haired boy. "May I sit with you?" he asked politely.

"Sure no prob, the table is meant for four people anyway" I gestured for him to sit on the opposite seat and he did.

"Thanks miss…"

"Rin…just call me Rin 'kay?" 'Yea, waay better than miss'

"Ah! You're the girl who was introducing herself earlier in class right?" he asked me and I nodded, "Mm-hm, that's me"

"Well, sorry for interrupting then" his face turned down. 'Oh so this is the guy who came in late'

"Oh that? It's cool, were friends anyway" I beamed and flashed him a friendly smile, I don't know why but I feel I can trust him. "W-Were friends?" he sounded unsure and I nodded "Of course"

Then Len came with his food…and with Neru. "Hey Rinny, Neru's gonna sit with us" what the-friends already! I can't believe he actually managed to pull it off, I was secretly hoping he doesn't like her.

"Okay fine by me," the two sat down and Neru sat beside me facing Len. I can't help but feel jealous since the two of them are talking like good friends. Silently, I ate and kept glancing at the two. Neru seems sweet and all but…

* * *

**Len POV**

I finished buying my lunch and I saw Neru searching for a table. This is my chance to be friends with her, all I gotta do is say hi and then ask her to come and sit with Rin and me at our table-easy.

"Hi" I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hi, too"

"Do you have a table?" I asked her and she looked disappointed "No, not yet I'm still new here and I don't know anyone,"

"You can come and sit with me and Rinny-I mean Rin"

"Okay thanks" Yes! my plan worked perfectly now we just need to sit and talk to know more about her I hope she's not the shy type of girl.

"There, that's our table" I pointed to where our table was and saw that there was someone besides Rin on the table I guess she offered him to seat. Good thing it was only one person, otherwise it would really be embarrassing for me to Neru.

"Hey Rinny, Neru's gonna sit with us" then Rin had a weird look in her face she must be wondering how we became friends already.

"Ok, fine by me" she said cheerfully but I swore she's just forcing it or was it just my imagination. I just shrugged it off because for the whole lunch period me and Neru talked about many things and I feel confident around her now. I hope everything works out fir me in the end.

* * *

**Mayu: **Whaddaya guys think? Miku's gonna appear on the next chapter I may be able to update it later or maybe tonight or tomorrow depends if I finish my research early…Please review and tell me what you think, Constructive criticism accepted just no Flames-I don't have a fire extinguisher with me…

**_Review box below-Instructions: type something and click review :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mayu: **So here's the next chapter… and thanks to the early follows and favorites and I wanna thank Kagamine-RinCV02 for the review :)

**Disclaimer: **I was about to take over everything but I got distracted by something shiny…

* * *

**Rin POV**

Finally, dismissal it was a really tiring day of 'Introduce Yourself' and it kills me. I let my shoulders fall and started to walk away from school to my house. My house is a 15-minute walk away from school and I always walk to and fro.

"Hey Rinny-kins!" a heavy arm wrapped around my shoulders, it was Len. "Ouch!" I removed his hand from my shoulders and massaged them.

"Why do you seem so jittery and hyper all of the sudden?"

"Neru gave me her number!" he yelled happily then gave me a playful hug. "Tsk! Behave yourself will 'ya," I removed his arms off and fixed my wrinkled uniform even though school is over I don't want to be outside looking like a big mess.

'Oh give me that phone and I'll delete it that dang number right away!'

"Then good for you" I spat out hopefully he doesn't notice my pissed off attitude, "I'm so happy, really, really HAPPY!" he threw his arms off in the air then twirled on the sidewalk. He seems really happy huh?

"Whoa! You're too lovestruck Lenny," I stopped him by grabbing his forearm so that he'll listen. "What?" he must've even forgot that I'm here walking with him. "Look," I started and we continued to walk with the same pace this time.

"You just met that Neru girl today, don't start a move on her yet okay just wait for the right moment" I said that because I don't want them to be closer to each other and eventually he'll get tired…or something. Oh I don't know, I guess I'm just hopeless.

He saluted me in a very funny way, "Yes ma'am Rin, but don't worry I'll make my moves step-by-step so that she won't get shocked"

"I agree, step-by-step" 'Yeah, up to a hundred steps so it would take you long to do so. Mwahahaha!'

"Wanna go play badminton later?" he offered, same old Lenny but it's a shame I can't.

"Sorry can't Len, its daddy's death anniversary I need to go home early" my mood instantly changed 'Good ol' dad'

"Oh okay," he sounded disappointed. Is it because I rejected him? I shook it off, of course not maybe because of the death anniversary part. Yea, that has to be the reason.

"Were at your house already" I said then he entered the gate to his house. "Bye" he waved at me and did the same. I walked to the next house and entered the gates. As soon as I got inside I was greeted by the smell of fried leeks.

"Mom, I'm home!" I hollered and closed the door. I saw my mom come from the kitchen wearing an apron her hair tied into a ponytail but it was still long, "Hi, dear" I kissed her cheeks then turned to the photo on the large table. "Hi, dad" I kissed his photo.

Mom went back to the kitchen and came back shortly with a plate of fried leeks and a bowl of ice cream then she placed it on the table where dad's picture was. "There are some ice cream and leeks in the kitchen if you want" she offered.

"Ok mom" I smiled at her then the two of us walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Miku and her daughter, Rin were at the kitchen counter talking. "So, how was school?" Miku asked Rin and she sighed before answering, "First day, mom, Introduce Yourself"

"Oh right I shouldn't have asked" she giggled lightly then asked again. "Hmm…how about you and Len?" Rin suddenly swallowed the spoonful of ice cream. "M-mom, not too loud he's just our neighbor you know" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Okay then," Miku whispered back then leaned in towards her "So how are you and Len? Hmm" she cocked her head to the side.

Rin sighed once more, "There's no hope left mom" then Miku slammed her hands on the table then stood up "What do you mean 'There's no hope left'?" she shrieked and Rin pulled her down by the sleeve. "Mom, keep it down"

She coughed then returned back to normal, "Care to explain," she gestured her hand to keep Rin on talking about the matter of discussion. Rin hung her head low and spoke, "She likes someone else now"

"Aw~that's a bummer c'mere," Miku walked to her daughter and hugged her tightly. Then she said in dark tone, "Now tell me the name of this girl, her appearance, location and age"

"Wah! No mom, there not even an item yet" she backed away and shook her hands in front of her motioning a no.

"Oh there not, then why are you so down then, what if she doesn't like Len or maybe he'll call it off, don't lose hope okay?" her aura changed and smiled sweetly at Rin and patted her on the head. "Thanks mom"

Ever since Miku knew about Rin's crush for Len she was helping the two to get together in the end for a reason that her daughter's lovelife will end happier than hers.

_She and Kaito Shion, her boyfriend, were supposed to get married but her parents does not approve of this even if she was pregnant with a child. Nonetheless they got married by contract but her last name wasn't Shion it remained Hatsune that way her parents won't know._

_A year after they moved out to a nice city so that they can get married and lived happily ever after but, on the way to the wedding Kaito died…_

* * *

It was night time and Rin was sprawled on her bed rolling over and over and over… Tap! Tap! Tap! She heard taps coming from her window. Rin walked to it and open the window and saw Len about to flick another piece of eraser.

"Rinny, you busy?" he set the eraser down and asked her. Their windows are slightly close to each other so they can talk anytime at home. "Huh?"

"Are you busy?" he asked again and then Rin replied this time, "No, why?"

"I'm in love Rin"

Rin blinked. Once. Twice. Then, "What!? You called me just to say that you're in love?!" she crossed her arms and blew a strand of her hair off her face.

"I can tell that's she's the girl I'm looking for, there's that spark that I feel between us" he said very lovingly and Rin just rolled her eyes but Len did not see it.

"Is that so? Anyway Len , I'm gonna sleep now there's school tomorrow" Rin faked a yawn and Len stopped talking. "'Kay good night Rinny sweet dreams" Len smiled very widely at his best friend and Rin did the same. "Good night, Len"

'Goodnight I Love you, Len' Rin thought to herself and closed her window and plopped herself in the bed. She went back to rolling and rolling (**A/N: Rolling girl xD**) then stopped to look at her ceiling. "Spark huh? If he wants spark then he could've said so before so that I took him to a high voltage place and we'll both the cables. Let's see if he doesn't feel the 'spark'" she murmured then pulled the covers over her head.

She sighed, "Just sleep, Rin and hope that tomorrow will be better"

* * *

**Mayu: **Yippee! Done with two chapters…so can you imagine Miku as a mom 'coz I do and ever wonder how they ended up with a blonde kid? I wonder too but nevermind…

**Kagamine-RinCV02: **I am seriously laughing when you called Len idiot… And wait a minute you just can't butt in a story like that! And chillax there are many people who'll support Rin you can act as Miku tho…if you want you can send me an OC I'll see what I can do :)

**Please review and I'll tell you what other planet has chocolates…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mayu: **I really like Neru and I want to make a character for her that isn't always-'ya know-bitchy because most stories I've read about Neru has a preppy/antagonist personality… By the way the other planet with chocolates is the parallel universe-I think I'm not sure but they say it resembled earth in a way…

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, violets are blue, I hate disclaimers I know you do too…

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Bye, mom I'm off to the gym,"

"What're you gonna do there dear?" Miku asked while turning the vacuum low and holding its nozzle. She placed a hand on her hip and looked at Rin. "Ah, I'm going to meet Len there" she explained while putting on her shoes.

"Why do you still need to meet him there?" she asked her. 'Boy doesn't she ever get tired of asking questions?' Rin thought to herself and faced her mother. "He wants us to walk to school together" and after saying that Miku placed her hand to her chin then started giggling like a girl.

"M-mom! I know what you're thinking!" Rin yelled at her then a tint of pink formed in her face which caused Miku to talk in a high squeaky voice, "You're so kawaii~when you're blushing over Len~"

"Stop it ma, I'm going now bye" she kissed her mom on the cheeks. "Bye dad" and she kissed her dad's photo. "Wait, here's your allowance" Miku called out before Rin reached the door and gave her some bills and coins.

"Thanks"

* * *

Rin entered the gym and saw Len topless. 'Ohmygersh! He looks so hot today. Kyaahh~I can't believe I'm fangirling over his body,' she shook her head back and forth trying to get rid of the blush on her face. 'Gah! Stop it Rin, it's probably just an illusion and besides he likes someone else now. So stop!'

"Hey Len, your girlfriend is here to pick you up!" a green-haired girl popped out of the counter.

"Oi, what do you mean girlfriend? Lenny here just wants to walk to school together so I'm here to wait for him" Rin walked over to Len but he's still occupying himself with the treadmill while his headphones were on.  
"Lenny, you might want to take a shower" she took off his headphones

Len slowed down and stopped running when he saw her, "RIINN!" he gave her a hug while he's still sweaty. "Gah! Len, my uniform!" Rin pried him off his hug and covered her nose. "Hurry up and take a shower! You smell so baad…" she instructed.

"Stop acting Rinny, I know you like me hugging you" he nudged Rin who's fixing the collar of her uniform. "Hah! As if! Now go and take a shower already"

"Okay, okay I'm going," Len left his headphones on his bag and walked to the shower room. "Just wait for me, 'kay!"

"Of course, it's not like I have a choice now do I?" then finally Len left to take a shower.

"Psst! Hey Rin,"

"What is it Gumi?" Rin looked at her direction. "I know that you like being hugged by Len, Yiee!" she teased and Rin walked towards her "Oi! Shh!," she looked around to see if there was someone else hearing it but luckily no one's that early 'cept Len.

"He might hear you, you know" Rin warned in a harsh whisper. Gumi rolled her eyes "What's the big deal? Up until now you still didn't tell him?" and with that she let out a sigh.

"Isn't it obvious? Maybe I won't ever get the chance to tell him" Gumi sighed and rested her chin on her hand, "Why do you say so?"

"He likes someone else now," Rin said lowly while sitting on one of the waiting chairs in front of the counter. "Tsk! Tsk! It's your fault for being so slow, you're hopelessly in love with him for two years already"

Rin's expression turned glum and shifted in her seat, "I know that Gumi, and I don't think I can do anything about it". Gumi continued to look at her with a blank expression, "There is something you can do, you're just scared…" he expression then turned to that with interest.

"Hmm…so are they going out now?" she asked and Rin shifted uncomfortably "No but, I think Len's gonna aske her out sooner or later" then Gumi slammed her hand on the counter table, "Oh, so what's the biggie! You know Rinny you should make a move and fast before one day you wake up you'll (**A/N: …find that your missing me xD**) realize that you're relationship with Len starts fading away…You won't handle it very well"

"I'm trying to tell him okay but," Rin hung her head down while shuffling her feet, "I'm still scared…what if he doesn't like me that way? Then won't I feel more depressed?" she clenched her fist on her skirt.

"Well, that's the problem…how can he like you when you're so unattractive! You're hair is so dull-no pins, headbands, or anything. It's all the same mess" Gumi says like she's a critic or something but Rin is still listening to her, she talks to her for advice. Though Gumi might be harsh at words it actually helps.

"Another thing is that when you're not wearing your school uniform you wear pants and tees and what's worse is that you don't want to leave 'Friendzone'" Rin shot her head up then yelled "What!? What do you mean I don't want to leave? You know that I'll do anything so that I won't get friend zoned!" Gumi squinted her eyes at her seeming as though she doesn't believe her.

"Psshh! You're the one who keeps on insisting that you and Len are 'BEST FRIENDS' only, anyway my advice for you would to stop being boyish and show off your feminine side" the blonde sighed once more "Ok fine I'll try…Eh, but wait why are you the one working today here?"

Gumi started reading a magazine then looked up at her, "I don't have classes today, this is the schedule given to me" Rin pouted a little, "Ne, I really envy you, you don't have classes" she then stood up and grabbed her bag "Well it can't be helped I'm in college now," Gumi stuck out a tongue.

At that time Len came out of the shower room bathed and in school uniform, grabbed his bag then walked over Rin. "There I'm done taking a shower, here smell me" he raised his left arm and moved it closer to Rin's nose. She shoved him off not really smelling him.

"Yeah, yeah, you smell good already, c'mon I don't want to be late in class" Rin walked ahead towards the door with Len following behind.

"Bye Len, bye Ms. Friendzone…ehem Rin" Gumi called out and Rin shot her a death glare before finally leaving the gym.

* * *

**Rin POV**

"Why did Gumi called you Ms. Friendzone a while ago?" Len asked while were walking to school, doesn't he got it? Gah! Seriously how dense can this guy get?

"I dunno maybe she's getting crazy, hahaha" I fake laughed but he doesn't seem to notice. "Aahh…" seriously that's his reaction -_-

"Anyways thanks for waiting for me at the gym," he smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush. But I need to keep it cool, "No problem, what are best friends for?" I flashed him a huge grin.

We arrived at school exactly when the bell rung and we didn't get late. Thank goodness though. Today is the second day of 'Getting to Know' so there's nothing much to do. While I'm here getting crazy on thinking of plans for my makeover to be more-ehem-feminine, Len is there making a move so that he could get closer to Neru and because of this I keep getting nervous and hurt every time I see them together…

TIME_SKIP

I just went home and the usual routine as I get home-kiss cheeks on mom and kiss dad's photo and straight to my bedroom. Quickly changing my clothes, I thought and listed down some ways to improve my outer appearance. Then I heard some light tapping on my window, I walked towards it and opened the window.

"What do you want, Lenny?" why do I get the feeling something bad is gonna happen and why do I get the feeling that this is something Neru-related again.

"This is it, Rinny! This is it!" he's waving his arms frantically like a drowning person. 'Drowning in love that is' oh shut up conscience nobody asked for you to comment…

"What is?" I asked getting confused and curious on what he's so worked up about. Then finally he settled down and spoke, "Neru's single, she just told me a while ago and were super friends now" What!? It's still the second day and you're already super friends?!

Even though I know that no one can top me as being Len's best friend but…I'm just a best friend which is really sad about my role in life…

"Really?"

"Yea, isn't it exciting?"

"Uhh, yea sure it is…Uhm soo are you going to ask her out?" I asked awkwardly trying not to sound hurt or jealous. He nodded in response "You'll help me with this right, Rin?"

"Sure I'll help you" though my tone was obviously down he didn't notice, all this time I have been doing this on purpose so that hopefully he would notice but sadly there's no effect. "Thanks" and with that he closed his window shut and after a while I did too.

I let my body fall into my bed face down and I'm screaming at my pillow. Aaahh! When will he realize anything huh? But, I guess it was my fault since I chose not to tell him though, but then whenever he asks me a favor I cannot say no to him…FUDGE! Why did I choose to fall in love with him?

**Len POV**

Yes! Rinny is really nice…that's why I love her. I wish I had a chance with Neru but, no worries, Rin and I can do it. I'm super excited with the next events about to unfold in my life.

* * *

**Mayu: **Sorry if Len's part was too short. I just can't think of anything for him to think/say at that point and besides it's practically 12 am while finishing this so at least spare me some crap…Oh I'm also starting on a new story 'The Wedding Planner' –RinxLen story too the first chapter still doesn't make sense though but it was worth a try…

* * *

**ZebraBLACKandWHITE: **Len's meant to be all fangirl-ish in this story and I'll probably make him realize he's an idiot at some point. I totally agree that Len is more feminine than Rin but to make him a tad bit masculine I put him in a gym…I hope you like the story so far and thanks for the review :)

**Rin Owens: **Thanks for the review favorite and follow (T_T) and I wanna know if you like sad parts so I'll know if I should add or lessen sad moments in the story…

**_Review and I would gladly reply to it :)_**


End file.
